


Trick or Treat, John Constantine

by Kymera219



Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Dan Espinoza, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, John loves hexing douche, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Step-parents, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Trixie convinces John to go trick or treating with her and Lucifer
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704097
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Trick or Treat, John Constantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [Kara_Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Foster/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



"Nope, absolutely not".

"Aww come on," Trixie whined," It's Halloween, you have to dress up!".

" No can do, Pixie, costumes are not in my repertoire".

She raised her brow in an eerie similarity to her mother, " but being 'Master of the Dark Arts' is?".

"It's petty dabbler!" He whipped around at the figure snickering behind him, " and what are you laughing at, Luci?".

"Oh nothing....just that the great Constantine is afraid of a little dress-up is all".

"Very funny," John grumbled," and I suppose you're going to participate?".

"Of course!" Lucifer exclaimed, " I'm going as the Devil!".

"But you ARE the devil!".

"Exactly, Johnny," he drawled," I'll get extra points for realism".

"Oh for the love of..."

"Pleeeaase Daddy John," Trixie begged as she flashed her patented puppy dog eyes, " I promise it'll be fun!".

"Bloody hell....fine, just stop giving me THAT look," he sighed as he turned to Lucifer," are you sure you didn't father that girl instead of the Douche?".

"Did I miss something?" Chloe asked as she walked into the living room.

"Mommy! Daddy John is going to go trick or treating with me and Daddy Lucifer!".

"Really? That's wonderful, Monkey!" She went over to John and kissed him deeply, "thank you for doing this".

As she and Trixie walked away to go make dinner, Lucifer came up behind John, and put his arms around him.

"That, my love, is why I always agree to the urchin's candy hunt".

"And because it'll aggravate the Douche?" John asked slyly.

"Definitely because of that".

*****************

Halloween night arrived, and everyone was getting into their costumes. Chloe was staying home this year to hand out candy, but she still dressed up as a sexy nurse.

"Helllooo Nurse," Lucifer purred from behind her. 

He'd decided to go full Devil-mode, partly because his bat-wings lacked the divinity to drive people crazy, but mostly to scare Dan when they got to his house. 

"How do I look?"

"Like burnt lasagna," Maze smirked from behind him.

She was dressed up as Catwoman(or a dominatrix, Chloe couldn’t really tell), and heading over to a party at Linda's. Trixie was right behind her, wearing a child sized suit and fake white wings, Lucifer even gave her a fake whiskey glass for the full effect.

"I think he looks awesome!".

"See Maze? The urchin thinks I'm awesome!" Lucifer beamed proudly," I think you're looking exceptional tonight as well, offspring".

"That's only cause she's dressed like you, Luci".

"What are you supposed to be, John boy?" Maze smirked," a tax collector?".

John opened his mouth to reveal realistic looking fangs," I'm a bloody vampire, Mazikeen, not the IRS".

Maze looked up and down at his black suit jacket." Could have fooled me".

Chloe rolled her eyes and shooed everyone out.

"Be good for John and Lucifer, Monkey!".

"I will!" She said as they walked down the sidewalk.

*****************

So far, Trixie was having a great night. Lucifer's devil form was snagging even more candy than Maze's did! It also helped that John had did a spell on her bag, which doubled the amount of candy each person threw in it. By the time they made it to Dan's house, she had three overflowing sacks of candy.

Dan opened the door, clearly not pleased with his daughter's choice of costume.....or company for that matter.

"Uhm...what are you supposed to be,Trix?"

"I'm Daddy Lucifer!" She chirped.

The vein in Dan's forehead looked like it was going to explode at any moment ( John wouldn't be the least sorry if it did).

"Jesús, it's bad enough Chloe has to debauch herself with two men around my kid, but she's got her calling you guys Daddy too?!".

Trixie looked like she was about to cry, and Lucifer was pissed. John decided to lead Trixie away from the carnage that was about to ensue.

"Come on, Pixie, there's a couple houses on this street we missed".

Once Trixie was far enough away, Lucifer transformed back to his human form,while picking Dan up by the throat. He threw the other man into the living room,before stepping inside himself.

"How...how the hell did you change so fast?".

"How the hell, exactly, Daniel" Lucifer said as he flashed his hellfire eyes.

The other man backed up, frightened. He just realized two very important things.

Lucifer was actually the devil...and he was very, very angry.

"Now, I don't care what you think or say about me," Lucifer said as he stalked towards Dan and leaned down, " but to question the morality of the Detective is inexcusable! Do it again, and I promise, you will be subjected to a living hell of epic proportions! Do I make myself clear?".

"Yeah...yeah...sure man".

"Lovely!" And just like that Lucifer was back to his normal cheery self, " Now, if you'll excuse me, the child has a rather large haul of confectionaries to get home".

He walked out the door, just as John and Trixie came back.

"Are you okay, Luci?".

"Oh yes, love, I'm quite finished here," he said as he picked Trixie up, " Come along urchin, we have sugar to consume, and terribly cheesy movies to watch".

As the devil walked away, John gave Dan's door a sinister grin.

"The devil might be finished with you, Douche, but I'm not". John chanted some words in Latin, then walked away smiling when he heard Dan screaming.

*********************

Later that night, John and Trixie were passed out in front of the TV, cuddled together and surrounded by candy wrappers. Lucifer observed them with a smile from a nearby armchair 

Chloe, having changed out of her costume, came over and sat on the devil's lap. 

"So, I got an interesting phone call from Dan earlier...."

"Oh?" He looked up at her with feigned surprise, " what did he say?".

"A rambling speech about how he's sorry for everything he's ever done to me, and begging me to convince you not to send him to hell.....did you show him?".

"I had to love," he pleaded," he was besmirching your honor!".

"Oh I'm not complaining," Chloe assured as she pulled out her phone, " but what's up with this?".

It was a picture of Dan, and he was completely yellow from head to toe. The word coward was prominently tattooed on his forehead.

Lucifer fought to bite back a laugh," Looks like Johnny hexed him again ".

"You know," she said as she snuggled against him, " I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have a voodoo doll of Dan somewhere".

That earned a deep chuckle from her devil.

"He probably does, Darling, he probably does".


End file.
